Attack on Host Club
by SuperUltraMegaMiko
Summary: After a sudden appearance of titans, the self-proclaimed host club of the 104th trainee squad are sent out in a group amongst many other groups to keep the titans busy until civilians make it out. That doesn't mean that this group will make it out along with them though...


"THE TITANS BROKE THROUGH THE WALL AGAIN!" Everyone starts screaming and running for their lives... Well, everyone except the ones equipped with blades and 3-D manoeuvre gear of course.

"How DARE they! I saw that fat one over there just trample half of my house without a second thought!" Screams a blonde man, that seems to be a leader of a small group. Then he pulls out a red rose. "I'll teach him how to properly-" CHOMP. He just got eaten. "AHHHH, TAMAKI!" Most of the group screams in unison.

Two of the group members quickly make action, running up the arms of the titan that just ate Tamaki then they slice the nape of the titan in synch. "That takes care of one." They say, in synch also.

"No time to be fancy with your kills you two." The brunette groans. "We need to-" She pauses and slowly turns her head to see one of the group members just sitting there and eating snacks. "Honey! We don't have time to eat right now! You can eat later!" She scolds him without being mean. "But Haru-chan..." Honey whines cutely back at her. The tallest of the group then takes the snacks away from Honey and stuffs them in his pocket. "Listen to Haruhi please, Mitskuni..." Is all he says, and he says it quietly.

"Thank you Mori. Now let's try to plan what we're gonna d-" Before Haruhi can finish her sentence, she checks the group to see that the twins have run off. "HIKARUUU, KAORUUUU!" She shouts angrily, then seeing them in the distance.

"Wait right here, I'll go get them." The one with glasses says, adjusting said glasses before maneuvering after them.

"KYOYA, YOU CAN'T GO ALONE!" Haruhi exclaims, going after him.

"Is this a game of chase? Yaaaay! Let's chase after them Takashi!" Honey tugs on Mori's arm to signal him to chase after the others using the Manoeuvre Gear. Mori follows after Honey.

* * *

Honey and Mori finally catch up with the group, the group is standing on the roof and they're looking horrified. The unknowing Kyoya is dangling by his clothing - being held by a titan pinching them - while reading some sort of book. "Hm... That sounds like a good strategy..." He says, then closing the book and drawing his blades. "Titan, Consider yourself-"

Mori quickly covers Honey's eyes as Kyoya's bottom half is eaten then the top half swallowed.

Haruhi's gone a ghostly pale, and the twins can't help but cry for the loss of Kyoya... Oh yeah, they've got themselves tied up in their own 3DMG grapples.

Haruhi quickly springs to action though and stabs the titan's eyes so it's blinded for a short while. Meanwhile Mori helps untie Hikaru and Kaoru. Haruhi quickly climbs over the head of the titan and stabs the shit out of the titan's nape; it then dies.

"Way to go Haruhi!" Hikaru compliments. "Yeah, good job!" Kaoru adds. The twins are then freed by Mori.

"Alright, now we have to stick together!" Haruhi says in a scolding tone.

* * *

After zipping around the district, Haruhi notices that they've lost Mori. "GOSH DARN IT! WHERE DID MORI GO?!" She looks around, then hooks onto a tall wall to stop and observe, as the others do. They spot Mori fending off a titan in the distance, 13m class. They try their best to make their way to Mori who seems to be doing fine on his own but then three other titans approach him.

"TAKASHIII!" Honey yells, decapitating one of the titans out of anger.

The other titan then grabs Honey. Mori immediately rushes to the aid of Honey by slicing the hand off of the Titan as the other hand grabs Mori himself.  
"Mitskuni, close your eyes." Mori tells Honey. Honey listens and all Honey can hear is a crunch sound.

The others saw that Mori just got eaten in trade for Honey's life. The twins burst into tears yet again but this time for the touching sacrifice.

Haruhi has no time to be sad and she makes quick work of the titans. Then she lands on the ground to get Honey out of the grip of the titan's hand. "You can open your eyes now Honey." She tells him. Honey opens his eyes and looks around. "Where'd Takashi go?" He asks, looking a little worried.

Haruhi has to pull something out of her ass quick. "He went back to base because he got his arms badly injured... He'll be fine..." She says as an excuse. Thankfully Honey believes it and smiles. "Ok! Let's go and win this weird game of tag for Takashi!" He says, then jumping back up onto the rooftops, as does Haruhi.

* * *

The titans just kept coming, as if they can all respawn.

"Over there!" Haruhi points with her head to show a bunch of titans.

"I'll race you there!" Hikaru says to Kaoru, the two then zoom off to try and get to the titans.  
"REALLY GUYS? AGAIN?!" Haruhi madly shouts to them, following them.

By the time Haruhi and Honey reach the group of titans, they see the twins have gotten tangled again and are hanging by the wires of their gear behind held up by a titan... Well maneuvering was never their strong point...

"There isn't enough time... Honey, close your eyes please." Haruhi then covers Honey's eyes just in case he doesn't listen.

"So, this is how we go out huh?" Hikaru says to his brother, who's tied up next to him.  
"Seems like it... At least we're going out together..." Kaoru reassures his brother, grabbing his hand. Hikaru smiles and turns to his twin brother to look him in the eyes. Kaoru does the same.  
"I love you bro!" Kaoru proclaims loudly before making a move and kissing Hikaru on the lips, this is achieved as soon as the titan holding them drops them into its mouth.

"It's just us two left now... Come on! We gotta win this game of tag!" Haruhi tries to shake off her feels and goes in for the attack, successfully murdering the group of titans with the help of Honey.

* * *

Haruhi wipes the sweat and tears off of her face. "There's still so many of them, and from what I've seen, most of the other groups have been wiped out..." She contemplates out loud as she switches out her blades, watching Honey slaughter some titans.

"HARU-CHAN WATCH OUT!" Honey warns her.

Too late, Haruhi gets grabbed by a titan.

Honey quickly kills the titans he was busy with and stands atop their corpses. He can't help but watch as Haruhi is slowly approaching her fate.

Haruhi can't help but smile. "Looks like you're the last tagger Honey... Don't give up, we need to win this game! All of us give you our strength, we know you can do it... Now, for the last time... Please close your eyes." She begs of him.

Honey closes his eyes.

CRUNCH

Honey opens his eyes. No Haruhi...

"I have to win the game! I HAVE TO WIN THE GAME!" Honey shouts, then pouncing forward and decapitating the titan.

* * *

The titans numbers don't seem to run out until days later... And that's just for the titans within the walls.  
Honey isn't seen for weeks after the titans are all gone.

But eventually, Honey does come back.

Covered in bruises and his own blood as well as a ton of titan blood that is quickly evaporating, Honey returns to within the walls, tons of eyes watch him as he re-enters. His hair is covering his face since his head is bowed down.  
He picks his head up and he has a huge smile on his face. "I won the game of tag!" He proclaims.


End file.
